The Happiness in the Baby
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: Cells divide, multiply, and create something that is just perfect. It's hard to be mad when it stares back at you, but you try your hardest to hope one day it'll all be okay. That is why it's the hardest job you'd ever have to do. That reason.


A/N: If you haven't seen the season finale of Bones turn AWAY NOW! Major Spoiler alert. Trust me, you don't want to be spoiled, it's JUST THAT GOOD.

Summary: Cells divide, multiply, and create something that is just perfect. It's hard to be mad when it stares back at you, but you try your hardest to hope one day it'll all be okay. That is why it's the hardest job you'd ever have to do. That reason.

Disclaimer: I don't even own _it_ in this story! CRAZY. I do however own the name. So don't steal it!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in D.C. The stars could be seen very faintly, but in a tiny apartment it wasn't so quiet. Or so calm. Two people laid in bed, one fell asleep quickly, the other was tossing and turning. Thinking about what was happening to them.<p>

They were having a baby. A tiny human who would depend on them for a long time. They were bonded together forever, but this small thing growing inside of her. She had to admit, it scared the hell out of her.

"Bones," he mumbled sleepily when she sat straight up in bed.

"Sorry,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Booth. What if somethings wrong with it? What if I'm not a good mother? What if it hates me because I'm just too logical for it? What if-" he cut her off, placing his hand over her mouth coaxing her back down to lay down.

"Bones, this baby loves you more then you know. Technically it isn't a baby yet, but it's our baby. You'll do fine, now can we please get some sleep? Angela's been begging us to come see her and Michael."

"Booth," she whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah Bones,"

"Our child's middle name won't be anything like staccato or andante. I'm just saying that now." He chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

"I was thinking the same thing, Bones. The same thing." She quickly fell asleep, him soon following. They were going to be okay. The baby was going to be okay.

The next morning Booth awoke to a cold feeling rushing over his body and the bathroom door slamming shut. For about a week Brennan had been dealing with morning sickness, he heard heave over the toilet waiting to hear it flush, so he knew she was done. But this time it lasted longer then normal, walking into the bathroom he saw Brennan leaning against the toilet, looking like she was struggling to even try to get up.

"You okay Bones?"

"I'll be fine, just leave me alone for awhile."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, now please leave." He left her with a kiss on the top of her head. Booth hated watching her go through this, even if in the end they would have a gorgeous baby.

Walking back into the bedroom, he noticed a 'Babies r Us' bag in her office; he walked in and opened the bag to find, two packs of just plain newborn bodysuits, and three tan zip up sleepers. She must have gotten these after she had found out. He thought. Further in the bag there were soft tan blankets with a tan satin ribbon around the bottom, and a couple cartoon jungle animals.

"Booth, what are doing?" she asked standing in the door way, he threw the stuff back into the bag and wiped his hands nervously down his sides.

"Uhhh-I was just looking."

"Uh huh, why?"

"I was curious why you had a 'babies r us' bag in your office. Still want to know,"

"I read somewhere that getting things every week up until the baby is born helps with the stresses,"

"So you just got outfits and accessories? Nothing else?"

"Oh no," Brennan replied pulling him out of her office and shutting the door. "I got some paint colors for the nursery and ideas about the theme."

"But we don't even know what we're having, how could have picked that out?"

"Because we aren't going to know what we're having, Booth. I would like to keep it a surprise."

"Bones," he whined. "Rebecca and I found out with Parker. Why can't we?"

"I'm not Rebecca. This is my child too. I would like to be surprised. So we're dropping the discussion. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for work. So do you."

They decided not to talk to each other while getting ready for work.

The day had gone by slow, with a wave of nausea hitting her every once in awhile. She was thankful that she kept it down. Only about a month more of it and she wouldn't be getting sick anything longer. Or so she hoped.

When she arrived back at her apartment, she noticed he wasn't there. He must've decided to go home. She thought.

Brennan dialed Angela's number, hoping her best friend would answer.

"Hey sweetie!" a sleepy Angela answered.

"Hey Ange. How are you? How's Michael? Is Hodgins alive?"

"Oh I'm fine! I just woke up from a nap. Michael is such a well natured baby. Hodgins is holding up well. He's stressing out more then I am."

"Well that's nice...Good to hear Michael is doing well. I-I have something to tell you Ange."

"Sweetie, if it's about anything with you and Booth, I wouldn't be surprised. Unless you know you're pregnant or something."

"Well, you are going to be surprised. Booth and I are having a baby. Well, it really isn't a baby now, it's just a mass of cells, embryo is a more correct way to put it." All Brennan heard was silence on the other end of the phone. Not a breath sound. Nothing.

"Ange?"

"Oh. My. GOD! MICHAEL IS GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH! AWWW! SWEETIE! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! When did you find out? Is the baby okay? Does Booth now? Are you to a couple? OH MY GOD!" She pulled the phone away slightly; her best friend's screaming was deafening.

"I don't know. We really haven't talked about it. Today we kind of argued about certain things."

"Like what Bren?"

"If we find out what we're having, the nursery, things of that nature."

"Aww, c'mon, sweetie, you guys should find out. You would be much happier knowing if Parker is going to get a little brother or sister."

"I would like for it to be a surprise,"

"Sometimes it doesn't go as planned, I'm sure you will change your mind come time for that ultrasound."

"How do you know?"

"Because Bren, you like planning ahead, you will want to find out to make sure that you have everything for your little one."

All of a sudden both women heard Michael belt out a strong cry.

"Bye Ange, I hear that Michael needs your attention." They hung up and Brennan looked down at her belly, you could barely tell there was anything there unless you looked closely.

"Well, uhhhh-hi baby, it's mommy. I'm well aware you cannot hear, but I guess, the more I talk to you from now on, the more you know my voice. And I'm certain your father will do the same thing. I think Ange is right, I do want to know what you are, so I can figure out what your name is, and what you need, you get the point. Well, you don't get the point, but you know what I mean. I already have a couple names I like if you're a girl, but if you're a boy, I think you dad has some in mind," Brennan whispered quietly, she ran a hand over her flat abdomen. "I think you and I should go to bed. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We get to finally see you. Hopefully daddy will be there."

She got up from her place on the couch and changed into a tank top and shorts. It was a humid night in D.C, and she was certain she was going to get hot.

Brennan fell asleep quite quickly after she got into bed.

Ringing her hands in the waiting room, Brennan looked around for Booth, a few minutes before her appointment he came running in

"Hey Bones," he said out of breath.

"Hey," she said turning back to the magazine she was looking at.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked noticing she was fidgeting in her seat.

"I'm just thinking about everything, what's going to happen when the baby arrives, what's going to happen with us, again with is the baby okay and what not. Booth, what if something's wrong or even worse what if there's two! I can barely handle one, because I have no prior knowledge with pre-verbal infancy, let alone two! Do twins run in your family because if they do and this is the reason for the horrible morning sickness then I should just-" he cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Bones, everything is okay, no, twins don't run in my family. I'm sure the baby is fine." she relaxed a little bit and waited for Booth to remove his hand from her mouth. Once he did she went back to reading the magazine.

"Temperance Brennan," a young nurse called wearing a pink and white butterfly scrub top and pink scrub pants. Brennan and Booth both got up and walked over to her "Right this way."

"I'm Kristin, by the way. You'll love Doctor Bryce. The entire Bryce family are doctors, both of the daughters are OB/GYNs, Doctor Bryce's sister delivered my son last year. So just step up on this scale and I'll get your weight." Brennan did and looked at Booth in shock at the young nurse's confession.

"How old are you exactly Kristin?"

"I'm twenty-four. Common thing I get all the time when people hear I have a son. I have a daughter too. And I'm married."

"Wow. How old is your daughter?"

"She's three and a half. I'm a young mom you can say. Jessica and Kieran are my life. Jason and I are extremely blessed."

"You, Doctor Brennan weigh, 135 pounds."

"Are you sure that is correct? The last time I checked I weighed 133,"

"Yes, Doctor Brennan it is correct, now follow me to your exam room." Brennan looked at Booth with a scared look on her face, he wrapped an arm around her and walked back following Kristin.

She asked Brennan some routine questions, took her blood pressure and temperature. Kristin told her to change into a gown and Doctor Bryce would be in shortly.

A young looking, blonde haired woman with green eyes walked in holding Brennan's chart, reviewing it.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Andrea Bryce, nice to meet you both. So we're here to confirm a pregnancy and start pre-natal care, correct?" Brennan nodded and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, your blood pressure looks amazing, so does your temperature. The only concern I have is your age. You are not high risk, but it is more common when older women have babies. I'm fairly certain with your health, your pregnancy will go quite well. But I will be monitoring you more closely, to be sure we do not miss anything, and if something was to happen, I would send you down to Doctor Reynolds, she specializes in high risk pregnancies. But lets get a look at the baby, shall we?" Brennan nodded and leaned back on the table, she put her feet in the holders and winced slightly when the doctor placed the wand inside her.

"Well, it looks like baby is six weeks, which is very typical to find out about your pregnancy now. There is only one, at your nine week appointment you will be able to hear the heart beat. Right now, baby's heart beat is too faint to hear. Baby looks good, it's hard to tell, but you can his or her's arm buds forming, and yes they look like tadpoles now." Doctor Bryce pointed to several things, showing the parents-to-be their baby, who was the size of a chocolate sprinkle.

"Let me print so pictures for you, and I'll see you in three weeks." she removed the wand and left the room for Brennan to get dress in privacy, when she came back she had a list of things for Brennan, that included pre-natal vitamins and things not to eat during pregnancy, activities and such.

"I'll see you and agent Booth in three weeks Doctor Brennan, if that is all?"

Brennan nodded and took the pictures from Doctor Bryce before leaving with Booth following her.

She said goodbye to Booth before she drove off to the lab, thinking about what had happened at the appointment. The baby was fine. They were fine. And in a little under eight months, they would be parents. Again, she had to admit it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? I'm sorry it's taken forever, but I've had a lot to do! Review, alert, whatever! But thanks for reading! (:


End file.
